


helping hand

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 17 year olds, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie finds out Eddie has never seen porn. Obviously that is unacceptable and needs remedying immediately.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	helping hand

Eddie and Richie were lying in Richie’s bed. Richie was thumbing through an old X-Men comic. They were propped up against Richie’s headboard, Richie fuzzy body pillow was spread over their legs to rest their elbows while reading. This is how they always did it. Sitting in Richie’s poster covered bedroom, reading the same comics they always did. Richie would made comments about practically every page, cracking some stupid joke or asking Eddie whether he’d rather do Jean Grey or Mystique. 

“Jesus they always draw Storm like she doesn't have enough money to pay for the pizza and she has to offer another form of payment.” Richie cracked. Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, what do I mean? They draw her like a pornstar. You know the porn trope where the pizza guy fucks the broke girl.” Eddie shakes his head no. Richie guffaws. “Come on it’s like a staple of porn, you’ve had to come across one sometime.” Eddie shakes his head no again. “Well you must only be browsing clown porn sites because they are littered all over pornhub.” Eddie makes a disgusted face and shoves Richie’s shoulder.

“No you idiot, I just, I don’t really… watch porn, like ever.” Richie’s eyes widen. 

“Like ever, ever? like ever, ever meaning never?”

“Besides like memes and shit, no i've never seen it.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me? You’re telling me  you’re seventeen and you’ve never seen porn?” 

“Yes that’s what i’m telling you Rich.” Eddie says face red with embarrassment. 

“Well we’ve got to fix that.” Richie says, tossing the comic book on the floor and grabbing his laptop from nightstand. 

“No Richie, I am not watching porn with you.” 

“Awww come on Eds, it’s like my duty as a bestfriend to welcome you to the wonders of internet porn, how do you even jack it?” Eddie’s face scrunches up. 

“I don’t know, I just do it.” Eddie’s endeavors weren’t super often. His mom was always randomly peeping into his room to check on him. Eddie thinks he would die, actually die, if his mother ever caught him masturbating. He just took care of himself in the shower. He didn’t have the freedom to watch porn. It was a risk he was not willing to take. 

“Well i’m going to open your world up, just you wait. He sets the laptop on the body pillow, where they were previously, innocently, reading a comic. Now Richie was typing in Pornhub.com and popping in headphones. They were forced into close proximity due to the short length of the headphone wires. 

“Jesus can you move your elbow it’s digging into my side, do you have any longer headphones?”

“Not everyone is rich enough for AirPods Eds, Wait, Get it “rich enough” because my name is Rich.” 

“Shut up Richie.” Richie does for once because now he’s focused on his screen. He clicks on the first link from the google page. An orange and black screen pops up in front of him. Thumbnails of various sex scenes filled the screen. All Eddie could think was, Gross. Close ups of a dick into a vagina was the last thing Eddie wanted to see. Eddie so far was not having a wonderful, mind blowing time as Richie had promised. 

“What ya in the mood for Eds.” 

“I have no idea, I have never done this remember.” 

“Right, I’ll pick something nice don’t worry.” Eddie rolls his eyes and watches Richie scroll through the recommendations page. He comes to a video that looks homemade. He clicks on it. It’s just a simple looking couple. A buff man and a pretty girl, perfect for shooting a homemade porn video. The video starts playing and it’s the girl sucking the guy off. Eddie can’t help but be absolutely irked by the slurping noises she’s making. Richie however looks completely enraptured. He looks down and sees a very obvious tent in Richie’s pants. Eddie felt a flash of heat in his groin. Eddie wanted to groan aloud, of course porn isn’t doing it for him, it’s Richie’s erection. He tries to focus back on the screen. The couple has transitioned from a blow job to full out sex. Eddie heard her high, drawn out moans and the guys deep guttural groans. Maybe he could be on board with this. He watched as the guys hips snapped into her with a furious pace. Eddie’s eyes were pulled from the screen when he heard a rustling to his right. It was Richie shifting his arm around. He had his hand pressed to his groin and he was breathing heavy. Shit, Eddie thought, Eddie knew he should turn his head back to the screen but he just couldn’t. Richie hand shifted up and down, he seemed to be trying to relieve the pressure built up there. 

“It’s ok.” Eddie found himself saying without even thinking about. Richie looked startled at his words.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to make it weird or anything.” 

“It’s already weird Rich.” Eddie deadpanned. Richie didn’t refuse after that. He unzipped his pants and shoved his hand inside his boxers. Eddie forced himself to look at the screen. The couple had switched from missionary to doggy style. How creative, Eddie thought. He may not watch porn but he wasn’t innocent by any means and knew this was the most vanilla sex you could get. Richie didn’t seem to mind at all though. He was stroking himself lazily. Eddie heard the jacking sounds coming from Richie. 

“You can too, if you want” Richie said awkwardly eyeing over Eddie’s crotch. Eddie took in a sharp breath. He didn’t really know if he could jerk off in front of someone else, especially Richie. Fuck it, he thought. He undid his belt and tore down his zipper. He reached into his pants and gripped his cock. Eddie sighed softly and let his head fall back. He hadn’t really ever done this in a bed. It was nice, he concluded. Much better than being hunched over in the shower going as fast as he could for fear of his mother asking why his showers took too long. He moved up and down at a steady pace. The video was still playing in his ear but Eddie’s eyes were closed and his face was pointed toward the ceiling. The earbud in his ear fell out but he couldn’t be bothered to put it back in. He instead listened to the soft stifled moans coming from Richie. Eddie imagines it was him doing that to Richie. Running his hands over him, making him sigh into his mouth as he kissed him. Eddie picked up his pace at these thoughts. Stroking harder than before. He opened his eyes pulled out of his fantasies as Richie groaned and hunched over himself. Eddie saw Richie twitch and a large wet spot grow in his pants. Shit, that did it for him. Eddie came, letting out a small squeak as he did, letting the feeling wash over him. He had really just jerked off to the thought of getting with his best friend while he was right next to him. Great.

—————————————————————

It wasn’t going to happen again, it wasn’t. It couldn’t. It was weird and Richie was awkward with him for the next three days. He couldn’t help himself though. It happened again. It wasn’t his fault though. He didn’t suggest it, he just told Richie about how he couldn’t do it at his house because of his mom. He did not slyly ask Richie to do it again by complaining about his predicament, so it was not his fault that he was currently in the same position he was a week ago. Laptop screen opened on a random porn video with both of their hands shoved down their pants. Eddie had spent that whole week jerking off in the shower to the sounds Richie made when he came. So now he was back here. He didn’t even attempt to know what was going on in this video. He just kept sneaking quick glances at Richie. Seeing his mouth fall open as he stroked himself fast was a strange kind of beautiful to Eddie. Watching Richie fall apart quickly began something Eddie was addicted to. It became a regular thing they did. Eddie would come over, they would talk and hang for awhile, until one of them inevitably made the suggestion. It was normal, Eddie told himself. Guys jerked off with each other in the room all the time. Not all of them had the hots for the guy they were jerking off with though. Eddie tried not to think about that last part too often though. He only allowed himself when they were doing their weird porn watching ritual. They had progressed from hands in their pants to actually taking their dicks out a few times ago. Eddie decided it was much better. He really was a weirdo wasn’t he? Eddie thought to himself. 

—————————————————————

“Do you want to pick?”

“Huh?” 

“Well I always pick the video so I thought I'd let you pick one.”

“Uh sure.” Eddie said nervously. He never paid too much attention to the videos on the screen anyway. He went a few pages into the recommended page. He didn’t even know what he would type if he searched something so he surfed through the videos on the recommenced page.

“Jesus picky much?”

“Fine sorry i’ll just do this one.” Eddie clicked on a video titled “Helping Hand ;)” The video loaded up and it was a close of up a dick with a manicured hand wrapped around it. Eddie found he didn’t mind this video. The man was makes breathy moans and squirming in his chair. Eddie felt himself harden in his pants. He pulled down his shorts and shoved his boxers part way down his waist. They had been so timid the first time, now Eddie kind of just whipped it out when he felt like it. He began stroking himself off to the video. Richie was staying still though, which Eddie thought was strange. Usually Richie was the first to get down and dirty with it. Eddie caught Richie looking at him from his peripheral vision. He felt his breath catch and Richie quickly looked away. Eddie resumes watching the video. Listening to the slick sounds coming from

the headphones. Then without warning Richie reached over and wraps his hand around Eddie’s dick. Eddie jerked in shock.

“Richie was are you doing?” Eddie hissed. Richie looked like a deer in headlights. He swallowed visibly.

“It’s supposed to feel better this way right?” Richie says eyes flicking over to the laptop screen.

“Right…” Eddie replied, still frozen to his spot on the bed. He was sort of freaking out right now. His best friend had his hand on his dick. Richie eyes are boring into his. Oh god he was going to combust. He really had gone crazy now. Richie hand was wrapped around the base, he slowly dragged his hand upwards. Eddie took in a sharp breath. Richie was still looking right at him, video ignored, still playing in the background. Richie slid his hand back down and up again. Eddie’s fingers were digging into his thighs, maybe trying to prove to himself that this was really happening. Richie started really jerking him off now. Hand moving fluidly up and down over and over again. Eddie was breathing like he had just run a marathon. He clenched his eyes shut and opened them just to make sure this was real. Eddie sucked his lips into mouth and bit down slightly to try and keep the noises at bay. He felt so reactive, any hard upstroke had him twitching, a nice, full stroke made him whimper.

“Didn’t know you were so sensitive Eds.” Richie chuckles. Eddie can just nod his head. Richie strokes him harder yet and Eddie is quickly coming undone. This was going to be over embarrassingly quick. Eddie felt a fire in his belly, about to explode. Richie gave one more twist of his hand and Eddie was coming all over his stomach and Richie’s hand. He let his head fall back against the headboard of the bed. 

“That was nice.” He says pretty much blissed out. Richie just hmm’s in response. The laptop across their legs was still playing the video. Eddie reaches over and closed it. He sets the laptop in the ground next to them. The headphones in their ears had been discarded a while ago. 

“Video was over anyway.” Eddie gives as an explanation for removing the laptop. “Do you, uh want a turn?” God, Eddie felt like an idiot, a big gay idiot. He was really asking if his best friend wanted him to jerk him off, granted he just did it to Eddie. 

“Y-yes.” Richie chokes out. He shifts on the bed to be sitting straight up against the pillows. Eddie moves to sit on his haunches on Richie’s side. This was different than what he did to Eddie, because Eddie was looking right at Richie. Eddie reached down and unzipped Richie’s jeans. Richie was panting above him and he hadn’t even done anything yet. He yanked his jeans down as far as he could with him a sitting position. Eddie moved his hand to the front of Richie’s boxers. He cupped his hand around Richie. Richie gasps and shudders. Eddie rubs Richie through his boxers. He slowly runs his fingers up and down Richie’s length. He toys with the head between the fabric, twiddling it between his fingers. Richie whimpers, like actually whimpers. He’s surprised when he finds the top of Richie’s boxers were already soaked with pre-cum. He decides it’s time to take his dick out. He puts his hand on either side of Richie’s waist and drags them down. He takes Richie in his hand. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, it’s not like he’s ever done this before. It’s just the same as doing it to yourself, Eddie tells himself. So he starts doing what he does, stroking fast and hard over Richie’s length. “ _ Hmph _ , Oh.” Richie whines. Richie’s noise give him confidence that he is somehow doing this right. Eddie continued stroking him at a fast pace. Richie is gasping and moaning under his hand. Richie starts hunching over. “I’m close… I'm close.” Richie whispers. Eddie nods his head and keeps jerking him as fast as he can. Soon Richie is arching back and spilling into Eddie’s hand. They sit in silence for a while, Richie basking in the aftermath. 

“I’m going to go wash up, ok?” Richie nods, looking spaced out. Eddie got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom down the hall. Time to wash his hands and have a crisis, just another tuesday. 

—————————————————————

Eddie and Richie were both sprawled out over Richies bed. Richie was playing some stupid phone game and Eddie currently scrolling through instagram. They were positioned like they were spooning but if jesus was in between them. Eddie was facing the wall and Richie was facing Eddie. Eddie heard Richie shuffle around and the tell tale thud of his phone being chucked into his nightstand. Richie rolled back into his old position but he was much closer now. Eddie could feel his Richie’s body brushing against his back. Eddie decided to ignore it and went back to scrolling. He was pulled out of his scrolling though when Richie’s hand found its way to Eddie’s waist. He started running his hand up and down Eddie’s side. Eddie took in a deep breath. Richie’s hand almost seemed to be moving absentmindedly. Just lightly running over the dips in his hips. Richie’s hand moved lower with every brush. Eddie’s heart was beating faster than a jackhammer. They had always had the excuse of porn riling them up, this was just them, no additions and no excuses. Richie’s hand dipped beneath Eddie’s shorts. Running his fingers over the skin of his pelvic region. Richie grabbed ahold of him fully and Eddie shuddered. He shuddered so hard he had felt Richie’s own erection. He was turned on, he was turned on by Eddie. Eddie felt his cheeks flush with arousal. Eddie pressed his hips back to grind against Richie’s hard on. Richie moans low in his throat. Richie begins moving his hand. Eddie can’t stand it anymore, it was now or never, He thought to himself. He rolled himself over on top of Richie. He dipped his head and captured Richie’s lips in a kiss. Richie made a shocked noise which was ironic because he just had his hand down Eddie’s pants. They kissed furiously. Richie’s hand couldn’t seem to stop moving over him. Running down his sides, gripping his ass, sliding up his chest. They kissed for what felt like forever. The pace never let up, Eddie couldn’t get enough of him. Richie pulled back eventually to catch his breath. He stared up into Eddie’s eyes fondly. 

“Hi, Eds.” 

“Hi dipshit.” Richie laughs in response. 

“So if you didn’t catch the memo I like doing this, a lot and I only want to do this with you.” 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes i’ll be your super cute, smart, handsome boyfriend.”

“Way to be modest Eds.” Eddie playfully punches Richie’s shoulder.

“That was modest.”

“Sure Eds.”


End file.
